closet fun
by TheRYU
Summary: damn why couldent she be on time for class...or could this one time being late be fun kag/sess


Closet fun

RYU: Oks well I was walking one day and a thought hit me...well the thought didn't but a book did damn thing left a bruise on my damn head it hurts and then BAM this one-shot idea came up lolz soo here it is like I say I might update remorse soon sooo look out thank you and tell me what you think...

P.S I can't spell worth shit sooo beware

"Blah blah"-talking

((blak blak))-me talking

(blah blah)-them thinking

KAOGME'S POV

Kagome knew when a good time was a good time and she knew when a bad time was a bad time but this time was pushing it. She tried to look over her shoulder but came to no successes and huffed in annoyance as she remembered how she came into this situation she sighed agian as she listened to the conversation that was being held outside the door

"Can you believe I have yet to see sesshomaru in the halls yet do you think he is actually in class?"

(In class my ass he is...oh my god where is his hands going)

"I doubt that I mean this is sesshomaru we are talking about"

(Will he nooo they keep going up oh my god he is touching my legs oh no I didn't even wear underwear today damn it damn it DAMN IT!!)

FLASHBACK

kagome was walking to her class she was late really really really late and she knew her teacher was going to be pissed at her soo she tried to put a little pep in her step a lil salt in her walk((lolz I made that last part up yay me lolz)) as she went to class all she had to do was climb the never climbable stared without killing herself and she was class ward bound as she turned a corner on the stares she came face to chest with the schools bad boy sesshomaru tasho with his black pants with chains and bullet belt that showed his "V" that went to places at the moment she didn't want to say and the shirt he was wearing was WOW it was either sooo small or he was just that fit for it showed half his stomach his six pack that looked like it was working on an eight pack kagome blushed as she looked up and noticed that today he wore his hair down as it was all the way down to his ankles that smooth as silk silver rained down his body making his face in all stand out the most with his golden eyes that would put the sun to shame with its glow that very same glow that was glaring down on her she eeped and backed away

"S-s-sorry s-sesshomaru I d-didn't mean t-to bump into y-you "kagome said while backing up slowly trying to get away from this golden god that was sure to bring upon his wrath of being touched because that was rule one

NEVER TOUCH SESSHOMARU

Or else something bad will happen to you because from the rumors that were going around about the boy that bumped into him and was never seen again

Kagome gulped she was an innocent girl that only wanted to go to class

NOT COME UP MISSING!!

SESSOMARU'S POV

there he was there all by himself minding his own business walking the halls something that he always do the teachers don't say shit because they know better and people don't stop him so why stop it he just got don't beaten on an annoying boy that thought he was better than him HAHAHA can you believe that an annoying little human thinking that he was better than this sesshomaru HA he wondered how long it was going to take someone to figure out that there was a bloody beaten boy in the bathroom a long time was his guess he had just finished getting his clothes together when he turn the corner for something to bump into him the little punk that dared touch this sesshomaru accident or not was going to pay but before I can even say anything the most wonderful voice..A little scared I might add was talking

"S-s-sorry s-sesshomaru I d-didn't mean t-to bump into y-you"

Wow the voice of a goddess and she was apologizing

NORMAL POV

Sesshomaru glared down at kagome as she looked up at him with the innocence of a lamb then sesshomaru heard something that made him jump that ONE damn rent-a-cop that actually turns him in was walking down this was the closet door that was behind kagome sesshomaru did the first thing that came to mind he rushed past kagome grabbed her arm, opened the door with the other arm, and pulled her in with him and closed it behind her so she was pushed up agents the door and he was behind her room in the closet was imaginary as he didn't know the damn thing was sooo small

END FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru was smiling this couldn't have gone any smoother the goddess was pressed up agent him and if his scene of touch wasn't failing him she didn't have anything on underneath oh a free-baling goddess nice he smirked as he lessened to the idiots talk just outside the door unknowing that the one that they speak of was a very happy man...demon behind the nice unnoticeable door he pulled kagome closer and they spoke very very low

"I think that your hand is going places it shouldent"kagome whimpered

"Oh but it should "sesshomaru put his face by her neck and took a nice long sniff and sighed in pleasure

kagome's face was glowing red she blushed something serous she felt when sesshomaru's hand moved to her throut and pull her head back she froze when she felt his mouth latch onto her neck and start to suck like a vampire hungry for his next meal his hair sliding over her like a veil((I think that's how its spelled seeing how I have no beta I can't say T-T)) kagome felt her legs getting week her she was stuck in the closet with the most beautiful male in the whole school and HE was sucking on HER neck she moaned lowly as she felt his other arm go around her stomach and was pulled even closer to him and blushed even darker when she felt how all this made him feel he chuckled at her and started to play with her shirt making it rise as his hand went under it and started to mold her right Brest pinching and puling lightly on it making kagome light headed and lose her footing he somehow found a way to put kagome on the wall that was behind him how he did that he would never know but soon he had her pushed up a little as he took a Brest in his mouth and rolled it around his tong and sucked on it like a baby would she smiled at her blushing form and light mewing kagome couldn't believe what was happening to her all of this so fast and in a CLOSET of all places in the school but it did have its thrill of getting caught or not soon he pushed her up on the wall she blushed how in the hell did he do that in this little space she would never know son her eyes were closed from the pleasure and he kept on his slipped a finger inside her wet heat Watching Kagome arch again her mouth open in a silent scream

"Do you like that?"

He began to pump his fingers in and out of her

"Do you like my fingers inside of you do you love how it feels?"

Kagome breathing was ragged she was writhing on the wall It wasn't enough she wanted more more than just his fingers lightly brushing her lips he pulled up and watched her. She was now running her fingers through his soft silken hair. He moaned as she gently pulled it and then reached up to pull him back into a sexy kiss.  
Kagome arched her back pressing her large breast into his hands Sesshomaru gently rubbed her nipple between his fingers.

"Harder," she moaned. Sesshomaru squeezed the nipple a bit harder, eliciting more moans from her parted lips. He reached up and dove his tongue deep into her mouth, his full on demon senses able to appreciate her full taste and aroma Kagome wove her hands through his long silver hair and gently pulled it sliding her newly freed lips down to his neck and gently bit him soon his pants were at his ankles and her skirt was bunched up at the hips

"May I"

"Y-yes"

he trusted into her she moaned as he kissed her on the lips blocking the loud mone he knew would have come out thrust after thrust in the little closet had kagome withering in pleasure and sesshomaru grunting in it soon he started thrusting faster and harder kagome knowing she was about to cum soon and doo was he

"SPLOSH"

they both came kagome moaning his name he looked in her eyes and smiled a breathy smile and pulled out with a " POP" he slowly put her down as he pulled his pants back up he looked over his shoulder to look out the door and noticed that the stair well was empty he looked back at kagome and smiled at her and helped her straighten up as soon as there juices stop common down her leg he combed out her hair and opened the door as both walked put kagome blushing as red as a tomato either from shyness or either from their little round in the closet which this will be his next most favorite place in this damn school he smiled and looked back at his goddess just as the bell rang to go home and they stood in a crowd of kids that were circleing them watching

"Till next time sesshomaru"

"I know you mean right after school"

Kagome blushed

"In our home"

She blushed even more as she felt the cold hard stairs of the jealous females then she said and did something that she would never forget

"and in our bed inset that right sesshomaru "kagome said as she walked up to him grabbed his shirt pulled him down and kissed him there were gasps everywhere soon they broke apart after sharing slob

"Yes very soon"

He grabbed kagome and pulled her out the crowd of kids that circled them and out the school into his car ((something fancy I just don't know what type of fancy cars...ummmm mustang??YEAH his mustang...I think that's how it's spelled lolz)) as they drove away

"Sooo sesshy what do you feel like having for dinner?"Kagome asked as she looked at sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked at kagome and only thought of her dressed in her fishnet and black braw and a thong with a whip and handcuffs she smiled as his pants got tight once again

"Oh I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind eating"

"Oh soo what made you want to reveal our relationship to the school all of a sudden?"

"I though it was time ((a.k.a he overheard some boys talking about asking her out))"

"I see well lets go home I'm really hungry because of our closet rondevu (sp)

END

Well that my first try at a one-shot how was it lolz please tell me I'm open for ideas I mean this has been pleagin me for a while lolz as soo now I'm posting it

JA ne

TheRyu


End file.
